You Make Me Do Things
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: Sean/Jay. SMUT. Things get very M rated so don't read if not interested. Two straight guys, who are best friends, reach another level of 'closeness'. Sean always did secretly worship Jay, even if he did love Emma, but Jay had something she didn't and he could make Sean do things he usually wouldn't normally do. Like say, suck Jay's- (Read on for more)..
1. Sucking Jay's Cock

Now me and my best friend Jay are both straight. I knew I was good looking, but I didn't abuse my looks like Jay did with girls down at the ravine. I was with Emma again, and so happy about that, but Jay still liked to give me a hard time over her. I never understood what the big fucking deal was. Yes, she could be 'annoying' but she was hot, beautiful, sexy and he knew it too since they had a 'thing' when I was gone. I never forgave **him** for that, but don't say anything.

Now..how did a straight man like me wind up bent over the bathroom countertop with my best friend grunting, grabbing my hips, and sliding his cock deep into my ass?

It started when our girlfriends had a "girl's night out", Jay was with Manny now and the two left since we were annoying them with 'car talk'.. leaving Jay and me to hang out together on my leather couch, drinking beer and talking about our girlfriends and our sex lives.

"So, how often do you and Emma fuck?" he asked, looking down at his half filled beer. He wore his usual backwards hat, and his hair peaked out from under, around his ears. He looked up, his piercing blue eyes burning into mine.

I coughed awkwardly, "Lately, not so much. Down to maybe once a week. You?"

"I wish it was that often. She's just not in the mood lately. Shes a good fuck though. I've been getting hard all week long, but every time I start rubbing her ass and trying to get her turned on, she tells me she's got work to do. I'm horny all the time, and it's driving me crazy."

Sean nodded sympathetically. Emma use to be a big tease during the start of highschool, so he understood..but that was wierd of Manny Santos.

"What the fuck is that?" Jay asked, pointing to a picture and laughing his ass off, almost falling off the couch.

I turn back, looking at a bunch of photos on my side table against the wall, photos of family and friends, but one of me when I was younger in wrestling.

"Shut up." I growled, "You're just mad cause you wouldn't of been able to make it on a team like that."

Jay stopped laughing and squinted his eyes madly, "Oh ya?"

"Ya." I smirked, "I remember beating your ass if you don't recall when we first met?"

Jay snickered, and stayed quiet, but stood up. I looked him over, remembering a time I use to worship this guy. Why? Who knew. We were the same I guess. Degrassi's 'misunderstood' bad boys.

"Get up." Jay instructed, putting his beer down. My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Get up."

(((((((******)))))

We ended up challenging each other to a wresting match. I was already in my famous white tank top and long black shorts since summer, and for some reason, Jay stripped to his long blackboxers under his jeans

"Makes it easier to move, stop staring at me like I'm naked, faggot." Jay taunted me, raising an eyebrow since catching me stare but chuckled and began stretching. I liked how he kept on his hat thought still.

I rolled my eyes and I sniffed, and shrug, looking away like I wasn't even doing that. It didn't mean a thing.

We started on the floor in the classic wrestler's stance. Jay was on all fours, with me on one knee, with my right arm over the his back and holding his right I prepared to make my move, I noticed a strange stirring in my shorts. Jay counted to three and I was instantly focused on the match. We wrestled for a few minutes with no one getting the advantage at first. Then he managed to get my hip down and roll me on my back. We moved back to the starting position again, with Jay on all fours.

"I'm a lot stronger than four years ago, bro." Jay taunted.

I had to laugh, "You weren't shit back then, and you still aren't." he dodged back from Jay when he tried to charge at him.

"oh ya?" Jay snickered back, "You sure made puppy dog eyes at me and even broke up with your girlfriend when I told you to. That's wierd if I wasn't worth shit."

I was too shocked, and embarrassed, to see Jay's next move coming. Luckily, I got him down, but my cock was starting to get firm, especially when I rubbed my thigh against the back of his ass. Jay is six months older than me and but I'm more built, but Jay's tall and lean.. .with milky white skin.

One-Two-Three! While I was thinking about my erection, he spun around and got the top position. My face went into the carpet as he sprawled on top of me, with his knees on my shoulders and his arms holding my legs down. That time, I was sure his cock was hard too, and was grinding into my back as I put up a losing fight.

As he climbed off me, I told him I had to piss and headed to the bathroom. I didn't want him to see my aching hard-on, so I kept my back to him. Once in the bathroom, I took off my shorts and underwear, tried to piss through my hard-on and did everything I could to try to will this away. I was very turned on by his touch and decided that it must be natural if it kept happening to both of us. I decided to leave my underwear in the trash bin and just put on my shorts, and go back to the match.

When I walked into the rec room, Jay was sitting there watching MTV. I couldn't help but notice that his hard-on was stretching the front of his shorts. He asked if I was ready for round three. This time he would be on top.

I swallowed and nodded. As he lined up next to me, I clearly felt his cock against the side of my leg. Instantly, my hard-on returned. I put up a better fight that time, but not enough to win. Again face down, that time with his cock grinding into my ass and his chest on my back forcing me down.

Finally, I was back in the dominant starting position, so I decided to surprise him. I leaned into him as I had each time before, this time not embarrassed about my erection. He counted 1 – 2 , then I reached back and yanked his shorts to his knees. His bare ass was up in the air for the world to see! I couldn't help but notice how cute his butt was; and I wasn't even gay!

It didn't stop Jay, He spun right around even with his knees stuck together by his shorts, grabbed my arm and threw me down on my stomach. I was laughing at him and he thought it was funny enough to chuckle, but I got no mercy. This time he laid over me, holding me down, and used his free hand to start ripping my own shorts down.

"Wha- what the fuck are you doing?" I began to get confused, and try to stop by he has me pinned and now I'm bare naked, ass out too, Jay pinning me down under him. "This isn't fucking funny!"

Emma and Manny could come back in anytime soon!

He mounted me from behind, face into the carpet and ground his hard cock into the crack of my ass. I no longer tried to fight him; it felt so good right there and I moaned.

"That's it." Jay whispered in my ear. I woke up, realised what was happenng, and we began to struggle again with each other for a few minutes, but both of us were enjoying this too much to fight that hard. He left me enough of an opening to roll over on my back.

"Gross, man! Get the fuck off!" I yelled, disgusted.

"Think you're funny, smartass?" he asked and looked down between their hot, musky bodies.

I gasped out loud when his hand went to my hard on, and squeezed it hard before jacking it off fast.

"You're pretty fucking hard for me, Bam Bam." Jay said

I don't know why I didn't get up, and push him off. Well, I was a man, and I was hard, and FUCK he really knew what he was doing? ?

"Jay." I groaned, tossing my head back on the floor, shutting my eyes and clenching my teeth.

"You're so fucking big." Jay growled and groaned, looking down at his hand jacking off Sean Cameron. He'd always fantazised about Sean, since they had met. He had such pretty blue eyes, and a 'fuck me' mouth. Jay was going to now give that to him.

When Jay suddenly stopped, I whimpered, and opened my eyes to now see Jay kneeling infront of my face, and his hand now wrapping his fingers around my hair. He tugged it hard.

"Suck."

I told him to sit on the couch, then I knelt down in front of him. Turns out I was a natural cocksucker too, because I was able to get his entire cock into my mouth. Jays cock was thicker than mine, but only about five and a half inches long.

I pulled away to glare at him, I just HAD to say this. "I'm not gay by the way, I'm just doing this cause we're both hard-gllrrrphhhh..."

Jay pushed my head back down on his dick, I gagged, and slurped., stopping every so often to lick and suck his balls.

"Oh god, Seanny." Jay groaned, running his hands down his face and panted.

He grabbed my head and forced more cock into my mouth, he gave no warning when his dick started ramming to the back of my throat.

"Mmmmrrrphhh," Sean struggled. In his weakened state, there was nothing he could do for the moment except to let the cock glide in.

"Oh yeah, Cam, there ya go... slide your tongue around just like that," Jay encouraged as he gently pushed his hips upward while pressing his best friend's head further into his crotch.

"Mrrrpphhhh!" Sean protested. Oh my god! he thought to himself. I'm actually deep-throating Jay's dick! And I'm liking it! Oh for fucking years I thought I wanted to be this guy, but really? just wanted to fuck him! I loved Emma, I was in love with her, but that didnt mean I couldn't enjoy this. I loved Jay too. Looked up to him

"Ahhhhh," Jay head fell back with a wide grin. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Glllck!" Sean felt the head of Jay's dick hit the back of his throat. He instinctively reached forward and grabbed the base of the fat shaft to try and pull it out. Jay held firm, letting Sean's mouth and throat adjust to his size.

"Glllck!" Sean's eyes were streaming tears now.

"Just breath through your nose," said Jay, carressing Sean's hair "You seem to have a great gag reflex for sucking dick."

"Glllck!" Sean glared up at him, but the fact he was still sucking hard, had shown he was fine with this.

Jay cock rotated slowly inside of Sean's stuffed mouth, Sean moaned happily, feeling him slide his cock out of his mouth, but Jay then slid his cock right back in.

"Gglllp!"

"Ooh... that's it you fucking-GOOD! Cock. Sucker!" Jay could barely talk, this felt so damn good.

Over and over it went like this. Each time the cock slid out, Jay would shove it back in. Sean never lost his erection; in fact, it wass getting harder. Jay was teasing him and he fucking hated it!

Jay finally pushed Sean's head off him, and jacked himself while staring at Sean who clung to the couch, breathing for air before crawling up on it. Jay then climbed on top of him, and Sean didn't see it coing.

"What... wait a minute... I... I'm not," he stammered as he tried to make sense of what was happening now. He watched Jay position himself over his ripped manly body.

"I'm just going to slide it in for a moment," said Jay as he leaned in closer, his lips now inches away from Seans. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "Just for a moment."

"What do you mean just for a moment? There's no way I'm gonUNGHHH!" Sean never felt pain like he just felt at that moment. Well, at least not in his ass. Jay just jammed his ramrod of a cock into his virgin ass in one long stroke. He saw stars as he yelped like a puppy while the anal intruder forced his ass open. He was shocked and embarrassed. How could he let this happen?

 **Author note: Want more? Review! It's about to get more wild.**


	2. Fucking Sean's Beautiful Ass

"Just relax your muscles, Sean... ungh," Jay advised as he adjusted his position on top of him. "Let my cock stretch your ass. It'll get used to my dick in a minute or two."

"And...ohgawd... and then you'll pull it out?" he asked hopefully.

"Well... mmm... then we'll really get to business."

"What does **that** mean, Jay?"

"That means we're gonna have some real fun." he smirked

"Are you... gonna fuck me?"

"Just relax."

"I... I told you I'm not..."

"I'm not gay either."

"Okay I... ungh... I guess." Sean tried to remain calm under the circumstances.

How had Sean ended up like this? Jay, who was like his older brother, on top of him. With a massive 12-inch dick jammed up his tight ass. With his legs spread wide as Jay slowly pulled his dick ou..

"UMPH!" Jay slammed his pelvis into Seans ass hard. His dick rammed all the way into the warm wet hole with a loud thud.

"UNGH!" Sean felt the cock invade his insides again. The full length had just been pulled out and now it was back with a vengeance. "Jay, I think you might be too... UNGH!" Again the cock plundered his ass.

"Oh please shut the fuck up, Sean!" Jay exclaimed as he pulled his hips back, readying for another plunge into Sean's sweet ass

"Jay... huff... please just... UNGH!" Again the dick plowed into him. Jay was actually long-dicking him.

"UMPH!"

"Please, Jay-UNGH!"

"UMPH!"

"Oh, SHIT! JAY!"

"UMPH!"

"I... huff... UNGH!" Seans eyes bulged almost out of their sockets with each powerful thrust. He found his body instinctively humping his pelvis back into Jays. Was he actually fucking back? There's no way!

"Oh... yeah, Seanny, that's it. Fuck my cock back!" Jay was astonished at the speed he was giving back

"Oh crap!" Sean said and thought out loud. It wasn't his imagination, he was humping back. But it was okay. All he had to do was relax like Jay said. For crying out loud, this guy was straight, just like him. Everything was cool. He felt him picking up the pace, his balls smacking into his ass with loud WHACKS! Thrust after thrust.

"I'm going to come so fucking hard in you." Jay growled in Sean's ear, picking up his head by his hair and Sean clenched his teeth and cried out when he felt Jay jerk, gasp, and something wet and hot bursted inside Sean's asshole.

(((*)))

It went like that for weeks. Sean and Jay staying with their girl friends, still straight, but fucking another when horny. and Sean, Sean ALWAYS got Jay horny.

The two snuck out back into Jay's orange civic to fuck after work, so the girls wouldn't know. Once again, Sean was being dominated by Jay. And he fucking loved it. As Jay fucked his ass in the back seat, Seans boner stuck straight up.

They continued to grunt and hump, causing the whole car to rock up and down. Inside the car, Jay and Sean were in a nice rhythm. Sean bucked up with each pump, "Fuck Jay, right there!" he panted..

He was able to grip the edges of the backseat to brace for each thrust and Jay managed to somehow position himself comfortably within the confines of the cramped space. They were both now drenched in sweat and traded grunts and fuck talk.

"OOF!" huffed Jay, leaning down as he held Seans strong hips and kissed the back of his neck.

Sean clenched his eyes shut"UNGH!" he grunted, feeling Jays cock way up his ass, hitting the right spot. He would come any second now.

"OOF!"

"UNGH!"

"OOF... having fun still with our little .. UH! .. our arrangement Seanny?"

"UNGH... yeah... I..."

"OOF!"

"UNGH... I didn't think I'd like..."

"OOF!"

"UNGH... fuck I love your cock! FUCK!" Sean gasped and gripped the leather seats, falling onto his stomach and Jay just laid completely over him, still fucking him.

Sean had no idea what he was exposing himself to. By allowing Jay to have his way with him, he was opening doors to a sexual bliss only known by gay and bisexual men. For a horny, straight twenty-something male, this would certainly become an addiction. He wouldn't be able to control the urge to be filled by Jays cock. Even while making love to Emma last night, he wished Jay was behind him, fucking him brutally with force and that smirk on his face that Sean loved.

"Coming Cam?" Jay asked, noticing Sean struggling to get up on his knees again and was groaning like a mad man. Jay reached under Sean, and pumped at his cock. With an ass pounding, and now his cock being stroked, Sean came harrd. His eyes rolled back and his lids fluttered as the intense pleasure rippled through his body. Jay paused for a moment, and Sean looked over his shoulder, madly panting.

"Why the fuck are you stopping?!"

Jay smirked and leaned down—and open-mouth kissed him. This seemed to snap Sean out of it as his eyes flashed open, realizing what was happening. "MMmrrrrpphh!" he struggled momentarily. But Jay held firm and the two were soon locking lips. Their tongues twirled as Jay began slowly grinding his hips into him again. Sean moaned into his mouth, and the bit Jay's lower lip before turning back and bared for Jays vicious thrusts again and Jays hand on his cock began to squeeze up and down again.

Then, Jay lifted him off the seat and laid himself onto his own back, this time with Sean positioned on top. In doing so he exposed what Sean feared most. He then spinned Sean around so that he faced away from him, cow girl style. All the while, he kept his massive cock lodged in Seans ass. This guy could fuck! Why didn't Manny fuck him more? Whatever though, the more for Sean!

Jay begin to buck his hips. Up and down, slowly at first but soon picking up pace. Sean almost lost balance but reached back to steady himself by placing his hands on Jay hairy chest. He began gyrating his hips, grinding his ass onto Jays dick and was sweating head to toe. Up and down. Up and down. They picked up their rhythm, again causing the small car to rock up and down.

Sean fucked up and down on the thick meaty cock. He fucked so hard that his own cock slapped violently against his belly. Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Precum spattered all over the car's interior and against the windows.

Jay was in sexual heaven. He had managed to keep Sean as his fuck buddy for almost 3 weeks now and he was sure he had got him addicted. He couldn't be more happy. It was ALWAYS about Sean. Jay was lying on his back,watching the young stud riding his massive cock. How could he ask for anything more?

Sean slammed his ass down hard with loud whumps. WHUMP! WHUMP! WHUMP! He rocked up and down. WHUMP! And then he could feel it. WHUMP! His own cock was about to explode.

"Don't stop fucking me, you asshole." he spat at Jay.

As he rode, he felt his balls filling. And then it happened. His cock began spewing cum all over the place as it flopped around. It spattered onto the ceiling, the seats, and a direct hit sprayed onto the window in front of him.

Sean cried out, face red, eyes shut, and collapsed back onto Jay who wrapped his arms around Sean's strong buff body. The boy panted, and Jay grinned, "I still haven't come, Seanny. Deals a deal."

Sean got up, slowly, Jay's rock hard cock slipping out of his ass. He opened the door, and began pulling up his shorts. Cum dripped down his thigh as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.. Why couldn't he say no to Jay? It was his cock. He just loved that cock. His ass felt stretched, and he bent down to peak back into the car to Jay and said, "No more Jay. This was the last time."

Jay frowned, and Sean shut the door, silence filling the air. Jay watched Sean limp away, Jay still hard.

(((*)))

They stopped for a few weeks, didn't even talk for two. Emma and Manny forced them to be around another again though and Sean tried to act normal but he couldn't. Jay could. He was a good liar like that.

Sean just tried to focus more on Emma, that is until she said they were taking a trip together, them, Jay and Manny.

Uh oh.


End file.
